HE CAN'T BE DEAD
by hawkwing03
Summary: Magnus flat-lined, but is he really dead. Malec Fanfiction I do not own any of the characters, they go to the wonderful Cassandra Clare
1. Chapter 1

Alec rushed towards the building. Plums of smoke were coming from the tall apartment building. Alec was panicking more than he ever had before. Right then, Alec saw him. Magnus. Lying on the concrete right outside the door of the burning building. His arm was sprawled limply on the sidewalk. He had bloody cuts and bruises all over his body. Magnus was unconscious and his breathing was shallow.

Alec sprinted to his boyfriend and picked him up.

"Help! Someone help!" he shouted, hoping for an ambulance to show up. Thirty seconds later Alec couldn't wait anymore and ran to the nearest hospital, pushing the door open with his back and shouting for help. A nurse came in and asked what had happened.

"I don't know. Magnus was in the building when it started burning and called me to help him. Please. You have to save him."

The nurse simply nodded and shouted for a stretcher and the doctor. When they both came, Alec laid Magnus down on the stretcher and went with the doctor and nurse to a room. When they got in, Magnus started having a seizure and after he stabilized him, flat-lined.

Alec stood limply by as the doctor got the defibrillators and began charging them. After three times of shocking Magnus' chest, the doctor asked for the time. Alec could feel his fists tighten. There was no way Magnus was dead! No way!

"5:30 p.m.," the nurse replied numbly.

"Time of death 5:30 p.m." Alec didn't even feel himself throw the doctor across the room into the door. The nurse just backed away with her hands up in surrender. Alec laid his hands and head on Magnus' chest.

No heartbeat. Magnus was really dead. Alec burst into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

_**An hour and a half earlier,**_

Alec was propped up in his bed at the Magnus's loft was his too, Alec reminded himself happily. Alec was reading a book Magnus had bought for him for his birthday. Magnus had gone out an hour ago to help a client.

Alec was reading, becoming lost in the book, until the phone rang. The name that popped up was Magnus's. Alec answered the phone.

"Hey, Magnus," Alec said.

"Alec. I need your help. I need you to help me," Magnus sounded terrified.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked.

"I'm going to die." Alec closed the book and put it on the end table and sat straight up.

"What? What do you mean you're going to die?" Alec demanded.

"I need you to come to this address," Magnus rattled off a list of numbers and words that Alec wrote down. "Promise me you'll come." Magnus begged.

"Of course I'll come."

"You have less than five minutes. Hurry, my love."

The line disconnected.

Alec jumped out of the bed and pulled his boots on. He was wearing a worn, black sweater, black jeans, a leather jacket, black socks, and black boots.

Alec sprinted all the way to the place of the address Magnus had told him he was at.

Narrator P.O.V

This is pretty much where you came in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _ **Back to the present**_

Alec was crushed. His love was dead. The nurse had pulled the unconscious doctor out of the room and probably called for security. Alec didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore.

As the door opened, Alec felt strong arms around him. Alec elbowed the man holding him in the gut.

"Ouch! Really, Alec? That hurt." That voice sounded oddly familiar.

Alec spun around to see Magnus staring at him ruefully.

"But-But you're…" Alec gestured to the dead body on the stretcher.

"Dead? Yes, well. Don't be upset, but that's not really me. I knew someone was going to try to kill me, so I made a double of myself and have been laying low since."

"When did you find out?" Alec asked.

"A week ago."

"So, I've been living with a fake for a week. Great."

An alarm began blaring.

"We have to get out of here. Now." Magnus attempted to pull Alec out of the room, but Alec resisted. "What is it?" Magnus asked.

"How do I know you aren't the double?" Alec asked.

Magnus sighed and lifted his hand. Blue magic flowed from it and suddenly the body on the stretcher was transformed into a lesser demon.

"You got a lesser demon to help you? And I've been sharing a bed with it?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that. But he really thought that he was me. That's why when he was about to die, he called you. Like I would've."

The demon suddenly dissolved.

Magnus began pulling on Alec's jacket and this time Alec followed Mangus into the hallway. They ran out of the hospital and started down the side of the highway.

"We need to get your brother and sister," Magnus panted.

"You need Izzy and Jace? Why?" Alec inquired.

"I need their particular talents with defeating the demons that are after me," Magnus answered.

"I'll text Jace and get him, Izzy, Simon, and Clary to meet us at the park." Alec pulled his phone, never breaking his stride.

"No. Not Simon or Clary."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure. But it doesn't seem right. Just you, Jace, and Izzy."

"Okay," Alec responded tentatively. He sent a message to Jace that said, "Magnus needs help from you, me, and Izzy. Bring Izzy to meet us at the park near the Institute."

In ten minutes, Alec and Magnus arrived at the park and after walking around a bit, saw Jace and Izzy sitting on a bench. Alec and Magnus sat down next to them and without looking at either of them, explained what the situation was.

"Wow," Izzy said after Magnus finished explaining what was going on.

"And neither Clary or Simon can know about this?" Jace was obviously not thrilled about that.

"Right. No one but the four of us can know," Magnus responded.

"So, what's the plan?" Izzy asked.

They all turned to face Magnus.

"I'm not sure. Can we go somewhere less exposed?" he asked.

"We could go to the Institute. We could sneak you in," Jace suggested.

"That could work. Let's go, but Jace you go first, Isabelle will go thirty seconds after, and Alec and I will go thirty seconds after you."

They all nodded.

Jace stood after straightening his jacket, he walked away in the direction of the Institute. After thirty seconds, Izzy stood and went off in another direction. Thirty seconds after that, Magnus and Alec stood up and began walking in a third direction. When they reached the Institute and went around the back. Jace and Izzy were waiting for them and had the back door (who knew there was one?) and they were about the enter the Institute, four demons landed on the ground in front of them. The Shadowhunters in the group instinctively pulled their weapons out. The demons ignored the Shadowhunters entirely. They lunged at Magnus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long, guys. I kinda maybe forgot and got busy with writing personal fanfiction and dealing with depression. I've got two chapters coming your way. :)**

"No!" screamed Alec as the demons tackled Magnus to the muddy ground. He ran forward to save his boyfriend. His Seraph blade lashed through one of them and it dissolved. But the other three were still tearing at Magnus, who couldn't stop them. Izzy and Jace rushed forward and helped Alec kill the rest of the demons.

Alec kneeled next to Magnus, who was unconscious.

"Help me get him in!" Alec shouted at his siblings. They picked up Magnus's lanky body and carried him into the Institute.

"We need to get Magnus to the infirmary," Izzy said.

"No," Magnus said weakly.

"Where, then?" Jace asked.

"Let's get him to my room. Then, we can figure that out," Alec responded.

Izzy and Jace nodded and they walked silently through the Institute to Alec's room. When they got there, they set Magnus on the bed and closed and locked the door.

"So, what now?" Izzy asked.

"Catarina," Magnus groaned.

"Get Catarina loss to come down here!" Alec exclaimed.

Izzy summoned Catarina and Alec went downstairs to wait for her.

When she arrived, Alec ushered her to the room where Magnus was. Catarina told us that we all had to leave the room for her to be able to save Magnus. She needed to be alone to cast the spell. Alec was hesitant to leave but Jace pulled him into the hallway. Alec paced up and down the hall, worried and wondering what Magnus had gotten himself into this time.

Eventually, Jace got annoyed with Alec's pacing and said, "Dude, pacing isn't going to make the time go faster and it won't help you to find the answer to all the questions. Stop."

Alec glared at him, but ceased walking. Instead he tapped his foot impatiently. When Catarina finally opened the door, Alec launched into a series of questions about how Magnus's condition was, was he okay, could Alec see him, etc.

Catarina held up her hand to silence Alec. He closed his mouth abruptly.

"He's fine and he's asking for you," Catarina said. Alec practically ran into the room, but when Jace and Isabelle tried to enter Catarina told them only Alec could be in there.

"Magnus," Alec whispered as the door closed. He put his hand on the warlock's cheek. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got run over by a bus, but I'm better now." Magnus smiled slightly.

"I was worried." Magnus's face softened and he pulled Alec down so that their lips met. Alec's eyes closed and he melted into the kiss. He forgot about all the bad things that were happening and only cared about Magnus. His boyfriend was all right.

Alec still had a very important question on his mind, though. He drew back and his blue eyes slid open.

"What is it Alec?" Magnus inquired.

"Why are the demons after you? Which demons are after you?"

"I stole something so full of power it has the potential to tear the planet apart."

"Who did you steal it from?"

"My father, Abbadon, and a few others I don't know the name of."

"Oh, Magnus. You're brave and your heart is in the right place, but why couldn't you tell me. I could have helped you. Maybe they wouldn't be after you."

"Yes. They might not be after me. But they might be trying to kill _you_. If they were I couldn't live with myself."

"Do you think I could live with myself if you died Magnus? Did you think about that before you went on a suicide mission?!" Alec asked, irrational anger flooding his frame.

"No. I thought about what would happen if the whole world died. I was trying to prevent billions of deaths."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I want you to die while doing that." Tears spilled out of Alec's bright eyes. Magnus reached up and brushed the tears away, gently, with a loving touch. "Let me help you now, Magnus."

"Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Magnus was doing a lot better. He could stand and walk across the room and back. Alec was doing all he could to help Magnus heal faster. Being with him when Magnus wanted him and going away when he wasn't needed. Jace and Izzy were in and out asking about Magnus's healing.

Eventually, Jace and Izzy wanted to know what the next move was. All three of knocked on the door to Magnus's room.

"Yes?" Magnus hollered.

Jace, Isabelle, and Alec entered the room and saw Magnus sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Can I help you three?" Magnus asked, looking up at them.

Alec opened his mouth to respond, but Isabelle interrupted him. "What are we going to do next?"

Magnus closed the book and set it on the end table.

"We need to go to where I stashed the amulet. It is full of tremendous power, as I'm sure you're all aware."

"And where might that be?" Isabelle asked.

"A hidden room behind a bookshelf in the building that exploded," Magnus responded.

"The building I found your double?" Alec inquired.

"Yes."

"Okay. Let's go there now," Jace said.

Magnus began to stand up, but Alec stopped him. "You're not ready to leave the Institute. We will go and get the amulet and you _will_ stay here." Alec's tone left no room for argument.

"Fine. Go and bring me the amulet."

Alec kissed Magnus and then the three Shadowhunters left the room, but as soon as the door closed Alec realized that they had no idea what the amulet looked like or where it was.

"Damn it," Alec said and opened the door to Magnus's room. Magnus had a smirk on his face that showed he knew he had won. "Fine. You win. Come on."

Magnus lifted himself from the bed. He pulled his shoes onto his feet. They walked to the door of the Institute and hailed a cab. When they got in, Alec told the cabbie the address and they sped away.

They exited the cab after paying the cabbie. When they entered the building, Alec held Magnus back.

"Now is not the time to be a hero. If demons attack, you let me save you. Got it?"

Magnus nodded. They went into the apartment complex, Alec's quiver filled with runed arrows on his back. There was a Seraph blade and three daggers on his belt, and one in his boot. Izzy had her whip and two daggers, one in each boot. Jace had two Seraph blades on his belt and a dagger in his right boot.

They stood in the lobby.

"Now what?" Jace asked.

"Follow me." Magnus started walking through the rubble to the wrecked staircase on the right. Jace, Isabelle, and Alec followed carefully walking through the garbage scattered on the floor. At the top of the stairs, Magnus moved to stand in front of a room (205) and opened the door. Inside was a ruined bed, stained carpet, sooty drawers and ceiling, a bookcase with books in very poor condition, and broken doors leading to the bathroom and closet.

"It's behind this bookcase. I just wish I remembered which book was the key," Magnus mumbled, half to himself. Magnus pulled each book one by one and after five books, Jace grew impatient and just pushed all the books off the shelf. He stopped when he reached one that didn't move. He pulled it out and the shelves moved so that a door was visible.

Alec touched the door and it swung open. Inside there was a box. Alec grabbed the box and pulled the lid up so the contents were visible. There was an jade amulet in the center of the box.

All of a sudden two greater demons appeared out of nowhere. Alec instinctively stood in front of Magnus as if the shield him from the demons. Alec noticed one of them was Magnus's father. The other one, Alec couldn't place the name of.

"Thank you, my son, for leading us to the greatest power in this pitiful world's history. Give it to us and we'll let you all walk free," Magnus's father said, extending a hand. Alec's right hand tightened on the amulet.

"Never," Alec responded, with a threatening voice.

The demon's eyes locked with Alec's. "Oh. I remember you. You're my son's latest toy. That's still going on?"

"Yes. I love Alec," Magnus said, his cat eyes glaring. Izzy leaned towards Alec.

"We can't take both of them by ourselves. What do we do?" she asked.

"I'm not sure… Yet." Izzy nodded and stepped away, her whip slowly traveling down her arm. Alec looked at Jace and saw that he was gripping the Seraph blade at his side. Alec pulled the bow off of his shoulders.

"Magnus. Can you create a Portal?" Alec asked.

"I think so," Magnus whispered back.

"You can't create a Portal. Don't try," Magnus's father told them. "Just hand us the amulet and my son and we'll be on our merry way."


End file.
